


modena

by goldearring (leoandsnake)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap, M/M, Magical Realism, Oral Sex, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/goldearring
Summary: Liam doesn't believe it one bit at first. Of course he doesn't. You'd have to be totally stupid to. And it's Louis who tells him about it, grinning like he's putting him on.





	modena

_February 2015_

Liam doesn't believe it one bit at first. Of course he doesn't. You'd have to be totally stupid to. And it's Louis who tells him about it, grinning like he's putting him on.

“Uh-huh,” he says drily, and turns his attention back to FIFA. “I'm sure that exists, Tommo.”

Louis strides over and drops onto the couch next to him. It's early morning, and they're lazing around on the back of the bus with nothing to do. They got into Italy around five in the morning, and they've both been awake since, buzzing with impotent energy. Sound check isn't for hours.

“It does,” Louis says, and walks his fingers up Liam's bicep. Liam twitches him off like a fly. “Saw Zayn do it last tour.”

“You saw Zayn turn into a _girl_ ‘cos he stood on a weird tile in an amphitheater?”

“Saw it with me own two eyes.”

Liam hits the center button on the controller to pause and looks over at Louis, whose whole face is twinkly.

“Were you on drugs?”

“No!” Louis protests. “I mean, we were stoned, yeah, but not _drugs_ drugs.”

Liam stares steadily back at him.

“Look,” Louis says. “Tonight after the show, I'll show you.”

“Yeah, yeah, show me,” Liam says, turning back to his game. “Show me a whole load of nothing.”

“You'll see,” Louis says, a little sinister.

 

/

 

The show is great, so good Liam almost forgets about this entirely. He thinks maybe Louis has, too, until they get back on the bus they're sharing and Louis says to Paddy, “Can we take a little detour?”

Paddy squints at him. “We've got to have you in Milan by eight tomorrow.”

“It's on the way. We’ll sleep on the bus, we don’t need to stop at the hotel.”

Liam stands there, chilly from the sweat drying on his skin, glancing between the two of them. They're lit only by one of those round overhead lights, but he can still see the scheming look in Louis’ eyes. After a moment, Paddy shrugs and nods.

 

/

 

The amphitheater is just an ancient pit in the ground in Modena with crumbling stone ledges, surrounded by old-growth trees. Liam sits on one of the ledges, watching Louis hop down them and then stride out to the center of the stage, illuminated in the dark by the headlights of the tour bus as it perches on a hill overlooking them.

Louis stares down at the tiles as he walks, looking for one in particular.

“The legend is,” he calls, his voice echoing, “is that they did loads of Shakespeare here, with men as the girl parts.”

“Right,” Liam calls back.

“And ever since then… ah, there it is.” Louis moves to stand atop a tile that's roughly in the center of the stage, and seems darker than all the rest.

Liam rests his chin on his arms, squinting down at his small, shadowy figure. He thinks this probably all a tremendous amount of lead-up to some sort of joke, like Louis is going to whip out a wig and do a bit of drag.

Louis begins to turn clockwise on the tile, first unsteady in his Vans (they had a few beers on the drive up) and then with more confidence. After nine turns, he stops.

Liam doesn't think anything’s different at first. “Okay?” he calls dubiously.

Louis mutters something, maybe “fuck,” then looks up at him. “C’mere!”

His voice is different, but not _that_ different. He could conceivably be faking it. Still, Liam hesitates before getting up and starting his way down.

The closer he gets, the more obvious it is something’s changed. Liam's heart speeds up.

“You're putting me on,” he says loudly, mostly out of anxiety.

Louis smiles at him. His lips are fuller, his eyelashes are thicker, cheeks pinker. His facial hair has vanished, leaving only faint blond fuzz in a few places. He looks like he's grown more slender under the heavy sweatshirt he's got on. “Am I?”

Liam steps closer, his heart pounding now, his mouth dry. He squints at Louis, then begins to circle him.

“Bit weird,” Louis says, in his different voice. Still sweet and raspy, but higher, more breathy. “My dick’s gone.”

Liam laughs. “No it isn't.”

“Grab me.”

Liam hesitates, then goes in for a ball tap. But there are no balls to tap. The flat of his hand hits Louis quite squarely in the vagina.

“Um,” he says, panic rising in his throat. The gentlemanly part of him seesaws — he'd never slap a woman in the fanny, but this is _Louis_.

Louis grins at him.

Liam tries to cling to reality. “How's that feel?”

“Sort of nice, I was hangin’ funny today anyway.”

“You said it only lasts for an hour?”

“Aye,” Louis says, “so let's get back to the bus. I wanna look at these.”

He grabs at his breasts under his sweatshirt. His hands are smaller — his tattoos look too big on them. Liam's brain starts to turn inside out at this realization. He shakes his head, hard, and follows Louis up to the bus.

 

/

 

He sits on a low bunk, staring openly as Louis examines his naked female form in a full-length mirror.

“Sick,” Louis says, admiringly. “I've got a nice body, haven't I?”

He squeezes his breasts in greedy palmfuls. Liam's throat goes dry again.

“I dunno if I'm allowed to answer that,” he says.

“Oh, c’mon,” Louis coaxes, turning to him. He's got a nice arse, too. He always has, but it's rounder, now, and the dip of his waist is more pronounced. He’s rangy and curvy all at once.

Liam bites his lip very hard.

“You should go try it,” Louis suggests.

Liam always finds it hard to say no to him, but it’s harder when his voice is like this, higher and even sweeter than usual. “What if we don't turn back?”

“I will. Zayn did. Everyone who does it always changes back.” Louis laughs. “If not… We’re the Spice Girls, now.”

“I call Sporty.”

“No, I'm Sporty.”

“You're Ginger,” Liam says, staring at Louis’ tits and feeling terribly guilty for doing so.

“That's fair,” Louis says, and flicks his fringe away from his face.

Was he always pretty? Liam can't remember.

“You should do it,” Louis says in his soft voice. “I want you to… I want to see you as a girl…”

He idly starts groping his pert little breasts again. Liam’s cock, which has been stirring with interest this entire time, starts to harden.

He twitches and shifts on the bunk, trying to cover it. Louis notices his discomfort.

“What's up, Payno?” he coos.

“Stop,” Liam begs.

“Stop what?” Louis comes over to him, resting his hands on his knees.

Liam stares in pain up at his vulpine little face. “You're doing this on purpose.”

Louis’ brow knits. “Doing what?”

“You know what!”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Louis says, his higher voice rising. “Is that a stiffy?”

“No,” Liam lies, shrinking back.

Louis’ face lights up.

“It's not fair!” Liam yells, flushing. “You're a fit girl standing there rubbing your bits, I mean, come on, Louis!”

“But it's _me_!”

“You think I don't know that?”

Louis grins like the cat that ate the canary. “Know what? I think you should do it, too.”

Liam inhales. “Fine,” he says, because the curiosity is killing him, and he really wants to not have a boner anymore.

 

/

 

“Oh,” Liam says with shock, when he takes stock of his body and realizes his willy has vanished.

Louis laughs. “Weird, innit?”

“Yeah…”

Liam’s low voice is so much higher in his ears, it sounds like someone else entirely — he has to fight the urge to look around for the source. He stares down at his hands, which are smaller and smoother. His head is pounding, and his vision is blurring at the edges.

Louis takes him by the hand. “C’mon.”

They climb up over the hill and back onto the bus. The driver’s having a nap, and Paddy’s gone off on a quest to find a Carrefour that sells Takis. Louis walks ahead, swish-hipped. Liam can’t help staring at his arse as he follows behind.

“Go on, then,” Louis says, indicating the mirror and perching on the bunk.

Liam finds it doesn’t work to yank his t-shirt off by his neck like usual, so he’s got to do it how girls do, with lots of arm movement. He gets free and then stands there in mute amazement, staring at his breasts, the nip of his waist, the way his abs look different.

“You’re fit,” Louis comments idly. “You make a nice girl.”

He’s right, Liam thinks. His pretty-boy features, they translate nicely to a woman’s face.

He puts his hands on his hips and turns in each direction, studying himself. “I think,” he says, “that I’ve got bigger baps than youse.”

“You do _not!”_

“I do. Look.” Liam squeezes them. “You’ve got a handful. This is more than a handful.”

“Well, you’ve got bigger ‘ands.”

“Which just proves my point more, mate.”

Louis’ eyes flick over him. “You look like someone,” he murmurs.

Liam feels nervous saying it, but: “I think I look a bit like Eleanor?”

“Mmm,” Louis says, smiling wistfully. “You do.”

He pops to his feet, reaches out and takes Liam by the hand again. Liam’s pulse quickens, but he follows him. He’d follow Louis anywhere probably.

Louis takes him further back into the bus, where the big bed is, the one that one of them will take if he gets a bus to himself (like Harry often does) or if the bunk beds get too stuffy. When they were all younger and closer, they used to pile onto these after shows, three or four or all five of them in it at once, punchy with lack of sleep giggling to each other about nothing. 

Louis perches on the bed and discards his tank top, sitting topless on the bed before him, just a cute girl with high cheekbones and a shaggy pixie cut.

Liam stands there bumping knees with him and biting at his lip.

“C’mere,” Louis says throatily.

“For what?”

“Just c’mere.”

Liam kneels on the bed next to him. Louis slides up on it, pulling his joggers off, and then his boxers. He splays out against the dark sheets like a tattooed starfish, looking up at Liam with half-lidded eyes and a slight smile.

Liam crawls toward him. He hesitates, swallowing, then leans in and kisses Louis.

He gets tingles in his gut when their lips meet, and then Louis lets out a soft moan that makes him pulse down below. It’s the way his cock would pulse, except it’s broader and less mind-muddling. He wants to touch himself, though, really badly.

But he also wants to touch Louis. He does, grabbing eagerly for his breasts. He doesn’t feel so weird about that, because Louis doesn’t _really_ have breasts, you know? It’s like it’s part of a fantasy. Doesn’t count.

Louis bites at Liam’s lip and Liam shudders, fisting his hand in Louis’ hair. They snog harder, and Liam presses him against the bed. Louis fumbles for Liam’s thigh and drags his knee between his legs — Liam takes the hint and starts to rub it against him in circular motions.

Louis moans, again. “Fuck, fuck.”

“Did you plan this?” Liam whispers in his husky female voice, kissing up his neck.

“No… I didn’t think you’d get ‘ard for me, like…”

Liam bites under his ear, all teeth and spit. His tongue feels too big in his smaller mouth. He grinds harder against Louis, who responds sort of pitifully, trembling under him and scrabbling at Liam’s back with his short nails. “Payno, Payno…”

“What?” Liam kisses him again.

“I’m so wet, please…”

“God,” Liam rasps.

He slides a hand down between Louis’ thighs and starts to rub. He _is_ wet, practically sopping, and it’s so easy to get going on his clit, same way Liam’s done dozens of times on his girlfriends. But for a moment he wants the familiarity of his cock back, and he wants to put it in there, slide into that wet lush jungle while Louis cries out for him.

“Oh,” Liam gasps, stricken at the very thought.

“What?” Louis says, his chest rising and falling hard.

“Nothin’.”

Louis reaches up and starts to grope at his breast, flicking his thumb over his nipple. Liam has a fish-like muscle spasm in his belly. His nipples have never been sensitive like this. He falls onto the bed and rolls over on his back, pulling Louis on top of him and continuing to rub at him. Louis takes the hint and starts sucking hard at his breast, biting his nipple. Liam groans in pleasure.

He starts teasing at Louis’ slit with his middle finger, and Louis bucks on him, biting hard at his own lip. Liam rolls them over again and starts in on him more powerfully, sliding an entire finger into the slick heat between his legs while rubbing at his clit with his thumb. Louis cries out, his back arching, “Liam, Liam, Liam…”

“I’m gonna make you come,” Liam hisses, breathing hard with exertion. “I’m gonna make you come so hard —”

“Oh, _fuck,_ Liam —”

Liam presses another finger in, and Louis’ eyelids flutter. He grabs hard at the bed with a tattooed hand, balling up the sheet in his fist. Liam presses his knee to the back of his hand.

Louis wails like a cat and clenches around his fingers, so Liam can tell he’s close. He rubs harder, burying his face in Louis’ neck, exhaling. Louis quakes, moaning at the top of his lungs, and then falls quiet, the movement of his hips slowing.

Liam raises his head, pushing his sweaty hair back from his face. Louis has gone limp and is staring at the ceiling of the bus. Liam studies him in the soft darkness.

“You alright?”

“I, uh,” Louis says shakily. “Yeah. Oh, fuck. You have to have one, Liam… that was fuckin’ incredible… It was me whole body.”

He rolls over and reaches for Liam, who wraps an arm around him and nuzzles his neck again.

“I want one,” Liam whispers. His clit is buzzing and aching between his legs from the sound of Louis’ high-pitched moans.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

Louis, seeming newly invigorated, rolls him over onto his back. Liam feels a bit anxious and exposed, but Louis smiles at him reassuringly and starts kissing his breasts, then his belly.

“Oh,” Liam sighs.

Louis moves lower, kissing the insides of his thighs and looking up at him with those hooded eyes. Liam’s spine tingles with pleasure. He rolls his head back, sighing.

Then Louis’ tongue hits his clit.

“Oh, Jesus,” Liam gasps. “Christ. Shit.”

Louis starts tonguing at him with indecent eagerness. It isn’t like getting his dick sucked, he feels it all over, in the roots of his hair and all up his arms, waves of tingles and prickles and electricity. He writhes and chokes on his own spit.

Louis doesn’t stop. Liam grabs him by the hair, sighing his name over and over and bucking his hips without meaning to. Finally Louis raises his head.

“Stop?” he says. Liam shakes his head violently.

“Don’t stop,” he says. “It’s just it’s a lot…”

Louis nods in understanding and retreats a bit, nuzzling and kissing his thighs some more. Liam takes a few deep breaths, and then nudges his head back between his legs. Louis obediently begins to lick at him again, more languorously. It’s like torture from overstimulation. Liam keeps jerking like he’s being tickled and squeezing his eyes shut hard. He feels feverish.

But Louis takes care of him and lets it build slowly, patiently eating him out until Liam is an absolute mess, whining and begging with his head thrown back against the bed, digging his fingernails into Louis’ scalp, the muscles in his legs spasming. When he finally comes, with two of Louis’ fingers crooked inside, he clings to the sheets for dear life — and then, when it’s over, tosses a pillow at Louis’ head in unbearable ecstasy.

Louis leans onto his elbow and shoots Liam a mischievous grin, which is as familiar a sight as the sun in the sky, but incredibly hot now that he’s a girl and has Liam’s pussy slick all over his mouth. “You good?”

“Oh,” Liam sighs raggedly. “Oh, God. Maybe.”

“Aww, Payno,” Louis says softly, liltingly, and crawls over the bed to kiss Liam on the mouth. Liam pulls him close, caressing his bicep and then his breasts. They lay there snogging and touching each other.

It’s okay, because they weren’t really touching each other, were they? They weren’t themselves. And maybe that’s why, when Louis begins to change in Liam’s arms, Liam freezes.

Louis looks up at him, and he’s Louis again; still high-cheekboned, slender and finely built, but bearded, thicker in the neck and arms and most everywhere else.

“Oh,” he says in a deeper voice, sounding abashed.

“Hi,” Liam says, gazing at him, suddenly very aware of his bare breasts.

“I think,” Louis says, sliding off of him and walking away to get dressed, “I’m gonna go one more. I was ‘avin’ fun. So… I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Liam says. He clears his throat and sits up.

Louis pulls his joggers on, lights a cigarette and looks back at him.

“This does feel weird,” Liam admits, “when you’re not one too.”

“You want to come with me?” Louis says, looking hopeful.

Liam wonders how much time he has left. He also wonders, briefly, how it would feel to have Louis as a boy touch him while he’s a girl. His stomach flips, and he feels a pulse of heat between his legs.

“No,” he says quickly. “I’m good. One time was enough.”

“Oi,” Louis says softly, blowing out smoke. “You’re no fun, Payno.”

Liam laughs at this. “Please.”

 

/

 

By the time Louis returns, Liam has changed back and is sitting on the bed in his boxers, checking his phone.

“I forgot,” Louis calls in his higher voice as he sashays through the tour bus hallway topless, “that I’d need a shirt, like. Had to run up here with me hands on me boobies.”

“What are you gonna do?” Liam says, looking up at him. “Since I didn’t change. Fun time’s over. Unless you were gonna go rub one out?”

Louis kneels on the bed between his legs. “Who says fun time’s over?”

Liam’s head begins buzzing. “Tommo,” he says, and as soon as he hears that warning tone of his out loud, he knows he’s done for. Louis has never listened to that warning tone once in the last five years.

Louis settles onto his lap, kissing him, taking Liam’s hands and putting one on his breast and one on his arse. Liam grabs greedily where they land, taking eager palmfuls of flesh as he sucks at Louis’ bottom lip. But he breaks away after a moment and breathes, “Louis, I’m me —”

“I know,” Louis murmurs, kissing his stubbly cheek.

“I’m me, Liam, I’ve got a cock and bollocks —”

A wicked smile curves his lips. “I know, lad.”

Liam is at a loss. “Well,” he says, “long as you know...”

They snog harder, Liam sinking his fingernails into Louis’ arse and Louis biting up Liam’s neck and over his ear. They fall back against the bed together, and Liam’s hard-on ends up pressed to Louis’ stomach. Louis feels for it and grins, his light eyes flashing.

“God,” Liam groans.

“You know where to put that?”

“Oh, _God,_ Louis, what the fuck…”

“What?” Louis kisses him again, wet and toothy.

Liam wants to throw him down on the bed and rail his brains out. He can barely think from how massive this image looms in his mind. “This isn’t — us both girls is one thing,” he says weakly, even as he’s moving his hips so his cock is moving in Louis’ hand. “This is too wrong, it’s weird — I’m _me_ , right now —”

“We were us before,” Louis says, and fixes him in a laser stare. “We were us when we were fingerfuckin’ each other, and you were you when you got hard lookin’ at me, so we’re us now, yeah?”

“But,” Liam says, and he can’t say aloud that if Louis lets Liam fuck him as a man, then they’re admitting that they are attracted to each other as men, something he thought they had both managed to sublimate beyond all possible recognition.

Louis waits. Liam lets out a breath and flips him over on the bed, gripping Louis’ hair in his hand and holding his cock in the other.

Louis grins at him all feral. “Put it in. I’m plenty wet.”

“I hate you, sometimes.”

“I know.”

Liam lays down over Louis, teeth against his neck, and Louis wraps his legs around Liam’s waist. His cock slides in like it’s done with any other girl, getting lost in the wet hot squeeze, but this is different, this is Louis, his boy, his bro, his brother. He’s splitting open his best friend, he’s grabbing his best friend’s tits. And then he starts to thrust and he’s fucking Louis’ brains out like he’s wanted to probably a hundred or more times — every time Louis has really annoyed him on stage, or in an interview, and he’s had that hot, impotent surge of mixed fondness and anger that he could never seem to relieve properly, even with retaliation, was this really all he was wanting? To fuck the shit out of him?

And is that what Louis wanted, in return? Because underneath Liam he’s moaning in ecstasy, moving with his thrusts, his pussy clutching hard around him.

“God,” Liam groans as he works his hips. Louis lets his head fall back, exposing his elegant neck and flushed chest. “God, what’re we doing, what am I _doing_ —”

“Harder,” Louis begs him, “deeper —

Liam rolls him over onto his belly, slapping at his thick arse and sliding back into him. Louis moans, leaning on his elbows.

“Want you to fuck me in the arse,” he says throatily.

Liam slows ever so slightly. “Now?”

“No, when I'm me, when I change back —”

Liam is cowed by the enormity of this and starts to pull Louis’ hair while he fucks him harder and deeper. Louis cries “God, God,” laying his pretty head down against the bed.

Liam flips him back over, one last time, so he can suck at Louis’ tits while he drives into him. He's so wet, he's absurdly wet. He must have wanted this for a long time. Liam’s stomach gives a sick quake of elation.  

“You're so wet,” he breathes aloud.

“You’re so good,” Louis moans in response, “feel so good… you should come on my tits…”

“I wanna touch your cock,” Liam pants against the hot saliva-slick dip between his breasts, then grazes his teeth against his nipple. “I wanna feel you come. I want you to come hard, all over me —”

“I wanna come again like _this_ ,” Louis interrupts.

Liam agreeably spreads himself over Louis like a starfish and fucks him even deeper, while Louis whines and grabs at his arse. Liam rolls his hips, maneuvering his pelvis so there's plenty of friction on Louis’ clit.

Louis is moaning too much and too passionately. Liam can’t hold out anymore. He comes inside of him, sighing and groaning with relief. Louis strokes his face and his sweaty hair, gazing half-lidded at him with shining blue eyes. He lets out a beautiful, long sigh.

“Did you come?” Liam rasps.

Louis laughs; it’s a pretty, tinkling sound that makes Liam’s spent cock throb inside of Louis’ cunt. “You joking? Yeah, like three times.”

“Oh shit. Well… good.”

Louis laughs some more. “Liam…”

He pulls Liam down onto his side, and Liam wraps his arms around Louis, nuzzling his face into the dip of his collarbone. Louis runs his fingernails up the back of Liam’s neck and cradles his head. There’s nothing, then, but the sound of them breathing together.

 

/

 

Liam wakes up without realizing he’s fallen asleep. He shifts on the bed, stretching his fuzzy-numb muscles, and then blinks. The bus is moving underneath them, and Louis is sitting in the window, watching the sun come up as he smokes a cigarette. He’s himself again.

Louis looks over at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Liam says, feeling self-conscious.

Louis comes over, kneeling on the bed and pushing his fringe back off his face. He puts the cigarette between Liam’s lips. That’s when Liam realizes it’s not a cigarette, it’s a joint. He takes a drag, eager to be calmed.

“Good morning,” Louis chirps. “We had sex twice.”

He says this in the matter-of-fact way he says most things. Liam starts coughing. When he recovers, he chokes out, “I know.”

“You know?”

“Louis, of course I know.”

Louis nudges his shoulder. “How come you’re not lookin’ at me?”

Liam inhales, then meets his eyes. Same Louis as ever. Same face, same smile. His smile always calms Liam down. Except something’s a bit different between them now.

“I am now,” he says, holding his gaze steady.

Louis’ smile widens. Liam sits up, cross-legged, and Louis moves in close and perches on his lap. That’s normal, they do this shit all the time, whether they’re playing it up on stage or there’s just not enough room on a couch.

Liam wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, pressing the flat of his hand to the warm small of his back.

Louis takes in a deep drag, presses his lips to Liam’s and shotguns the hot smoke into his mouth. When his lungs have spent themselves, Liam licks his lips and kisses Louis.

It’s different than kissing him before. His facial hair is scratchy, and his lips are rougher, but his kisses are more sure when he's in his own body.

They fall back against the bed, Liam sliding his hand up Louis’ thigh and gripping him hard, sinking his nails in. Louis nuzzles him and kisses him all over his cheeks and jaw. They smell strongly of each other. The bed stinks of them and of sex.

“I came inside you,” Liam whispers in awe. His eyes are closed, his nose buried against Louis’ hairline.

Louis shivers in his arms. “I want you to do that again,” he says, in a scratchy little voice.

“You're sure?”

“Please, please,” Louis says, and draws back from him a bit. “I'm afraid — if we don't do it now we never will, I don't think.”

Liam cups Louis’ face in his hand, stroking his jaw. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis murmurs. “We’ll go on with our lives like this didn't happen.”

“I don't think I can ever pretend this didn't happen,” Liam says, gazing at him.

“There's somethin’ about this place, like, as soon as we get far enough away, it'll fade some,” Louis says. “The memories, the feelings. It'll all feel like a dream.”

The melancholy sureness with which he says this gives Liam pause. “Did you —” his voice catches and he coughs. “Did you fuck Zayn? Zayn as a girl?”

Louis shakes his head. “We snogged.”

“Oh.” Liam takes this harder than he thought he would; he thought he was special.

Louis must read his mind, because he presses their foreheads together and murmurs, “But it was his idea. Just an experiment, like a goof. And all I could think the whole time was I really wanted to do it with you.”

Liam exhales breathily and runs his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis reaches down and takes Liam’s cock in his hand, so sure, no hesitation. Liam squeezes his eyes shut.

“You’re ‘ard,” Louis whispers. “For me?”

“Oh,” Liam sighs brokenly. “Lou, this is so weird.”

“But you’ve wanted it, haven’t you? I felt it when you were inside me…” Louis strokes him, and a flutter of arousal ricochets through him.

He shudders. “God —“

Louis kisses him again, deeply, shutting him up. They lie there snogging in desperation. Liam squeezes his hands shut on Louis’ hair, pulling it at the roots, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He keeps stroking Liam’s hard-on, which is only growing as he gets used to touching Louis’ male body — his ropey biceps, the sparse hair on his chest, his own erection blooming between his thighs and rubbing its wet tip against Liam’s stomach as they move together.

“I’ve got lube,” Louis says. His voice is very husky, much more than it was a minute ago.

Liam thinks, suddenly, of how sopping wet Louis had gotten for him, how easily he had slid into him, and his cock throbs in Louis’ hand. “Okay,” he says in a daze.

Louis slips out of his arms and staggers away toward where his bag is lying on the floor. The door of the bedroom is shut. He wonders if Paddy is asleep at the front of the bus with the driver.

“Are you gonna be loud?” Liam whispers.

Louis, crouched over his back, shakes his hair of his face and shoots him a grin. “Loud?”

“You were pretty loud last night.”

“Mmm, was I?” he purrs.

Liam’s cock throbs again. Louis turns and looks at him, seeming to pick up on how uncomfortably aroused he is; he swans over, swaying his hips, the thing of lube clutched in his hand, then falls onto the bed next to Liam and nuzzles into his throat.

“You loved my pussy,” he whispers.

Liam inhales sharply and chokes on his own spit. His face is so hot he feels like his head might float away.

“You wanna fuck me for real?”

Liam can’t even imagine it — those same moans, but not Louis’ female voice, _his_ voice, the same voice that’s been chirping in his ear for five years, cigarette-raspy, crackly, male —

“Please,” he exhales, without even meaning to.

Louis laughs his wicked little laugh. “You don’t have to say please, Payno.”

Liam fists his fingers in Louis’ hair again. Louis takes his other hand, gentle as can be, and squeezes lube into it, then guides it down between his legs, past his hard cock, and starts rubbing Liam’s fingers against his own arsehole.

Liam lets out a soft whimper. “This is so bad, it’s _you_ —“

But even as he’s saying it, he’s rubbing against Louis, working his way inside of him with one finger —

“This ain’t any different from what we did last night, love…” Louis’ voice changes even when Liam has just a finger in him. At first he sounds strained, like he’s talking through an injury, and then Liam works his way deeper, and he mellows. He repeats himself: “Not any different, really,” and he sounds dreamy, breathy.

“It’s very different,” Liam growls, “and you know it.”

“Then get your finger out of me bum if you’re suddenly such a prude!”

Liam doesn’t, though; he lets go of his hair and with his free hand, reaches down and delivers a open-handed smack to Louis’ arse cheek, so hard his palm stings, after.

Louis exhales hard against Liam’s neck and sucks at it gently before he says, with relish, “That’s what I fuckin’ thought.”

“I don’t want things to be weird,” Liam murmurs, pressing another finger into Louis as he works him open, knowing from his brief experiences of doing anal with girls that Louis isn’t ready for him yet.

“It’s weirder that we wanted to fuck each other for years and never did anythin’ about it,” Louis rasps, then sucks at his neck again.

“Don’ fuckin’ give me a hickey, mate…”

“‘S’what makeup’s for, you baby…”

Liam digs his nails hard into the flesh of Louis’ thick arse; Louis laughs happily. It’s impossible to punish him, especially in this situation; he lives for negative reinforcement. The only way Liam could really punish him is by rolling over and ignoring him, shunning him, which they both know is the last thing he ever actually wants to do.

“We have a show tonight,” Liam says, and reaches over on the bed for the lube, sliding his other hand wetly out of Louis and squeezing more lube into his palm with such a hard clench of his fist that the air in the bottle lets out a loud squelch.

“I fuckin’ know.”

“You’re gonna be limping around,” Liam murmurs, pushing his fingers back into Louis.

Louis gazes at him, bright-eyed, not listening. “You’re so hot like this,” he says. “All intense… bit angry with me… wish you could see you.”

“I’m not angry with you.” He crooks his fingers, sliding them back and forth against the inner wall of Louis, and Louis lets out a moan. He nuzzles into Liam’s arms again, and Liam wraps one around him, kissing him hard on the shoulder.

“Wonder if I can even take your whole cock,” Louis whispers.

The cock in question throbs at the way he says this. “We’ll try,” Liam says throatily. “How much of this did you plan?”

“Swear I didn’t know you’d get hard… I just wanted to snog as girls… thought it’d be hot… that’s all.”

“You didn’t think it’d go further?”

“Maybe a part of me hoped,” Louis admits.

Liam grabs him around the waist and maneuvers him on the bed, onto his back. Louis eagerly spreads his legs, just like he had as a girl, except this time his flushed and dripping cock is there instead, standing at attention.

Liam presses his fist to his mouth and bites down hard on his knuckle. “Fuck,” he swears. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“You ‘avin’ second thoughts?” Louis says, running his hand through his hair.

“No, I’m _not_ , is the fucking problem.”

“Liam,” Louis says gently, “it’s alright. We aren’t doing anything wrong.”

Blood is pounding in Liam’s head and in his cock so hard he can’t think, so he just forges ahead, shoving one of Louis’ thighs up roughly so he can get a good angle on him. He’s so hard that he fumbles with his cock as he’s trying to put it in; it’s like trying to pick up a garden hose that’s already got water gushing out.

Louis grins lazily up at him, then tips his head back and moans as he pushes in, his eyes fluttering closed. He clenches the bedsheets in his fist, his 28 tattoo standing out dark against the white skin of his knuckles.

Louis is so tight that Liam could lose his fucking mind over it. He’s never put his dick in anything this tight before; he couldn’t even get his fist around himself this hard. He lets out a soft cry of his own.

“You’re alright,” Louis murmurs to him. “Take a breath.”

Liam gets himself in a few inches and lays down across Louis, kissing him on the jaw and neck, slowly beginning to work his hips. “I didn’t even buy you dinner or anything,” he whispers.

Louis laughs a hiccupy laugh. His eyelids are so heavy his eyes are almost closed; all Liam can see is a slit of blue. He’s smiling. “You can get me later,” he whispers.

They fall into a slow, silent rhythm, shifting so they’re half on their sides; Louis drapes his leg over Liam’s hip so Liam can fuck him more deeply, and Liam cradles Louis’ face in his hands, kissing him and stroking his hair. They’re not fucking like they were last night, they’re making love.

This should be even scarier to Liam, but he finds his fear is leaching out of him as he moves in Louis. Maybe it’s because Louis seems vulnerable now, much moreso than he did when he wasn’t in his own body. If Liam’s got someone to take care of, he’s out of his own head.

He takes a break from kissing to rest his sore and buzzing lips, and Louis makes a soft noise and arches into him. “You feel really good,” he murmurs.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Better than last night?”

Louis nods. Liam kisses him again, despite his sore mouth and how chafed he is from beard burn. He draws back, working his hips in a more steady rhythm, and Louis closes his eyes, biting at his bottom lip.

“Should this feel this good?” Liam says, and groans softly when Louis clenches around him. “Like, is this allowed? I feel so fucking dirty, doing this to you.”

“Liam,” Louis sighs, and reaches up to stroke his hair, moving tenderly on his cock. “You worry about all the wrong things, sometimes.”

Liam has no idea what this means. He’s getting closer to coming, anyway, so he rolls them over, putting Louis back on his back, and starts thrusting more decisively. He wraps a hand around Louis’ neglected cock, stroking its rigid shaft like he would his own, thumbing the foreskin back and massaging his weeping tip. Louis comes within a minute, groaning and sighing under him, splattering Liam’s hand.

Liam lays down over him again, his nose buried in the crook of his shoulder, Louis’ come rubbing stickily over both their bellies. Liam drags in the smell of Louis’ sweat as he rocks into him, the pungent sharpness of it; Louis reaches up and grabs Liam hard by the hair, wrapping his other arm around his waist and digging his nails into his back. The sting of that feels so good, so grounding.

Liam feels himself hurtling toward the edge, then. His voice cracks a little as he says in Louis’ ear, “I’m gonna come.”

“Go on, love…”

He presses his nose to Louis’ hairline above his ear as he works his hips, more and more frantically, until he’s lost in blissful orgasm. He makes a soft, shuddering noise, and Louis pets him, stroking his hair and neck.

“Good boy,” Louis whispers. His voice cuts through Liam’s daze.

“Oh,” Liam says suddenly, lifting his head a bit. “I came in you.”

Louis lets out a sexy little chuckle. “That’s alright.”

“It’s gonna, like…”

“It’s _alright_ , Liam.”

They gaze at each other for a long moment. The bus goes over a bump, and then they hear footsteps down the hall; it’s all Liam can do to yank a sheet over them before there’s a knock at the door.

“Yeah,” Liam shouts back, trying not to sound like he just came. Maybe Paddy’ll think he just woke up.

“Hey boys,” Paddy calls. “You both in there?”

“Yeah,” Louis chirps.

“Okay. We’re about thirty minutes from Milan.”

“Cool,” Liam calls back.

They wait until he walks away, and Liam collapses against Louis’ shoulder, wheezing with silent laughter.

Louis is laughing too. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ… ‘cool!’”

“The fuck was I gonna say to the guy, Tommo?”

“I dunno! _‘Cool’_...”

“I’m gonna, um…” Liam gestures to indicate pulling out. The moment of levity has pushed them too far back into their regular dynamic for him to be comfortable saying those words to Louis’ face.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Louis says, but he winces when Liam does.

Liam leans in to kiss him again, but hesitates. Louis meets him halfway, sucking on his bottom lip in a way that makes his gut tingle.

Liam draws back after a moment. “We should get dressed,” he says.

Louis nods slowly, then sits up. Liam reaches out and presses a palm to his lower back. It’s sort of an odd gesture, but he already misses the intimacy they just shared.

Louis turns and takes his hand, squeezing it, then gives him a smile and gets up. Liam watches him pull his briefs and jeans on before he clears his throat.

“So, like… this was just a one-off, right?” he says.

Louis shrugs. “Could be a one-off,” he says. “Me and Zayn snogging was a one-off, right?”

“But he was a girl.” Liam sits up. “When you kissed him, he was a girl. We just had _sex_ , you and me, ourselves.”

“I know,” Louis says, turning to him. “So, either we got a bit carried away, or there’s something there — give it an hour or two to gel, Payno.”

Liam’s head is spinning. “Gimme a cigarette,” he says. “I’ve never needed a cigarette this badly in my life.”

Louis chuckles and pulls a pack and light out of his pocket, tossing them onto the bed. Liam lights up while Louis gets his watch on and pulls a shirt over his head.

“You’ve got hickies,” Louis murmurs.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Mine,” he says, sounding pleased with himself.

Liam sighs. “I’ll wear a hoodie. You got some foundation?”

“Got a concealer stick.”

“That works.”

Louis comes over to him and cuddles up against him, plucking the smoke from his fingers and taking a drag. “Tell you one thing, though,” he murmurs. “You were a really fit girl. Bit of a tragedy you were born a smelly boy like the rest of us.”

Liam laughs. “Sorry.”

“I think how good you are with your cock makes up for it.”

This makes Liam tingle pleasantly. He turns and presses a kiss to Louis’ temple. Louis lifts his head, smiling at him, then hands the cigarette back.


End file.
